cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
J.G. Quintel
James Garland "J.G." Quintel '''(born September 13, 1982) is an American animator, television writer, and voice actor. He voices Mordecai and Hi Five Ghost on Cartoon Network series ''Regular Show'', which he also created, and the forthcoming series for HBO Max, Close Enough. He also was the creative director for ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'', an animated series that appeared on television from June 2008 to August 2010, and a writer on ''Camp Lazlo'' from 2005-2008. ' In December 2009, ASIFA-Hollywood nominated Quintel for an Annie Award in the category of "Directing in a Television Production" for his directing work on an episode of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. In September 2011, the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences nominated Quintel for a Primetime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Short-format Animated Program category for Regular Show. He most recently works for Cartoon Network Studios in Burbank, California developing episodes for ''Regular Show. In 2017, it was announced that TBS has picked up a new animated series by Quintel, entitled Close Enough, a co-production of Cartoon Network Studios with the newly-established Studio T. Early life Quintel was born and raised in Hanford, California, the son of Terri (née Morris) and James Allen Quintel. He has a younger brother, Payton Dean Quintel. According to Quintel, Hanford's geography is "kind of flat" and there "was not a ton to do" when he was growing up in the 1980s and 1990s, so he and his friends were always looking for ways to entertain themselves, features Quintel would later incorporate into his animated television series Regular Show. Into his teenage years, Quintel loved drawing and watching cartoons such as The Simpsons, Beavis and Butt-head, and The Moxy Show, as well as British shows such as The League of Gentlemen and The Mighty Boosh. He often played the video game ToeJam and Earl, the influence of which Quintel later described as "the perfect platform for Mordecai and Rigby" characters of Regular Show. Quintel also became influenced by music from the 1980s and later added 1980s music into Regular Show. In 1997, Quintel began attending Hanford High School. In 1998, when Quintel was 16 and a sophomore at Hanford High, Quintel's father James gave Quintel a video camera, which Quintel used, along with Lego men and crude paper cutouts, to create a few minutes of stop motion film for several short film projects at Hanford High School. To expand his artistry, Quintel took an AP literature class and a pottery class at Hanford High as well as took a summer class where Quintel learned how to animate films and make flip books. Quintel also worked at a movie theater and at "a lot of minimum wage jobs," just as 23-year olds Mordecai and Rigby work for minimum wage at a park. In May 2000, Quintel was nominated as a 12th grade California academic all-star from Hanford High School. Career After high school, Quintel attended the California Institute of the Arts in Valencia, California. At CalArts, Quintel and about 20 fellow students, including now-voice artist Sam Marin, developed their short films by throwing title names (such as "lollypop" or "candy") into a hat, drawing them out, and reading them aloud at midnight as a warm up, where they would each then rush back to their desks in a marathon effort to make a film in 48 hours based the one word drawn. In the spring of 2005, this CalArts process led Quintel to put together a short animated film about an ambassador who loses his cool during a benign encounter. Quintel titled his new film The Naive Man from Lolliland. Moreover, as Quintel's first exposure to the animation industry, Quintel obtained a 2004 internship at Cartoon Network to work on the TV series Star Wars: Clone Wars. At CalArts, Quintel would also meet another student by the name of Pendleton Ward with whom he would later work with on the Cartoon Network series, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Ward would later use his experience from Flapjack, to go on to create the Emmy award winning Cartoon Network series, Adventure Time. During the fall of Quintel's fourth year at CalArts, The Naive Man from Lolliland won both the Producers Choice Award (an Apple G5 computer and a copy of Bauhaus Software's Mirage animation software) and the Student Animator Award (US$1,000 and a copy of Softimage XSI 3D computer graphics software) at the 2005 Nextoons Nicktoons Film Festival. In response to Quintel's success at the 2005 Nicktoons Film Festival, Fred Seibert, an entertainment entrepreneur and television and film producer, identified Quintel as "an original talent to watch out for in the future." Quintel's hometown local newspaper, the Hanford Sentinel, noted Quintel's success at the 2005 Nicktoons Film Festival as being one of 2005's moments from a memorable year. In December 2005, Quintel graduated from the California Institute of the Arts with a BFA degree in character animation. At about this same time, Quintel passed a test and began working as a storyboard revisionist for Cartoon Network's Camp Lazlo. In May 2006, Nicktoons announced that Quintel would be one of six judges at the 3rd Annual Nicktoons Network Animation Festival. In 2007, Quintel entered his short film, 2 in the AM PM, in the 30th annual Spike & Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation. In 2 in the AM PM, two slackers are left alone to run a convenience store/gas station on Halloween night, where candy filled with drugs creates a mini-nightmare. Quintel later used some of these 2 in the AM PM characters in Regular Show. In 2008, Quintel pitched Regular Show for the Cartoonstitute project at Cartoon Network by using a storyboard, with his reasoning that, "I don’t think me verbally pitching such an odd concept would have made any sense to anyone." In 2009, Cartoon Network ordered more episodes of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack as well as greenlit Quintel's project, Regular Show. The agreement upon the premise of Regular Show was that the series would be about two park groundskeepers, Mordecai (a 6-foot blue jay) and Rigby (a hyperactive raccoon), who try to entertain themselves at their jobs while doing anything they can to avoid work and escape their everyday boredom. Along with his success at getting approval to develop Regular Show, in December 2009, Quintel and director John Infantino were nominated for an ASIFA-Hollywood Annie Award in the category of "Directing in a Television Production" for their directing work on the Candy Casanova episode in Season 2 of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. However, American animation director and fellow CalArts graduate Bret Haaland subsequently took the director Annie Award in February 2010 for Haaland's work on The Penguins of Madagascar – Launchtime.16 Nine months after Quintel was nominated for an Annie Award, Regular Show debuted in New York at 8:15 P.M. EST on September 6, 2010. In September 2011, while the first season of Regular Show was being aired, Quintel was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Short-format Animated Program category as executive producer and creator of Regular Show. However, his Regular Show series was beat out for the award by the ABC animated special, Disney Prep & Landing: Operation Secret Santa. By March 2012, Quintel was directing a crew of about 35 to develop each episode of Regular Show, which takes about nine months to go from idea to final product. Quintel currently works for Cartoon Network Studios in Burbank, California developing episodes for Regular Show and provides his real voice to the 23-year-old blue jay Regular Show character Mordecai. In commenting on his voice acting, Quintel noted how he has an easy-going nature and never yells in real life, so he had to learn how to yell as the Mordecai character. Works Camp Lalzo Written *Where's Clam (along with Mike Roth) *Bowling for Dinosaurs (along with Mike Roth) *Spacemates (along with Mike Roth) *Lazlo Loves a Parade (along with Mike Roth) *Valentine's Day (along with Mike Roth) *Taking Care of Gretchen (along with Mike Roth) *Hold It Lazlo (along with Mike Roth) *Strange Trout from Outer Space (along with Mike Roth) *Dungs in Candyland (along with Mike Roth) *Tour Wars (along with Mike Roth) *Friendward (along with Mike Roth) *Camp Complain The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Written *Several Leagues Under the Sea (along with Thurop Van Orman) *That's a Wrap! *Revenge (along with Thurop Van Orman) *Panfake (along with Kent Osborne) *Who's That Man in the Mirror? Adventure Time Written and storyboarded *Ocean of Fear Regular Show Stroyboarded *The Power *Caffeinated Concert Tickets (with Mike Roth) *Death Punchies (with Mike Roth and Jake Armstrong) *Prank Callers (with Mike Roth and Kent Osborne) *Don (with Benton Connor and Kat Morris) *Rigby's Body (with Mike Roth) *Rate Against the TV (with Mike Roth and John Infantino) *See You There *First Day *Skunked (with Sean Szeles) *Terror Tales of the Park (Creepy Doll) *Eggscellent *Replaced (with Mike Roth and John Infantino) Category:Creators Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Camp Lazlo Writers Category:Real-Life People